Switching Places
by hitsukarinluvr
Summary: Toshiro and Karin SWITCH BODIES, where does that leave them? And how do they break the spell? As dealing with everyday things gets harder and harder, there is one red-head boy who knows how to break the spell, but he isnt anywhere near telling them-yet.
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro returns

**A/N I was sitting in my room….thinking and well this came to mind! Woo! I have been thinking about how this is going to work, either in disaster, or in success, hmm…..we'll see. Hope you enjoy!**

**Karin's POV…..**

I sat on my bed…..thinking.

"When will he be back…? He promised….that one day he'll be back…."

Toshiro has been gone for nearly 2 years now….and I have been waiting ever since then…..he had said that he needed to go because of an important war….he said he will come back,…..and well….here I am, waiting for his return….and-

WOOSH!

A gust of air flew through the window as a white blur flooded my eyes. I turned to see Hitsugaya Toshiro, and his lovely, beautiful teal eyes.

"T...Toshiro?" I asked fear in my voice that my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

"Karin….I-" Toshiro didn't get to finish his sentence since I hugged him with everything I had.

"I missed you…" I said as I buried my face in his white captain's haori.

"Me too….." Toshiro said as he embraced in my hug.

"Taichou!!!!" Matsumoto's voice rang in our ears.

I'd know that voice anywhere….it was Matsumoto's.

"Ughhh…." Toshiro groaned as he let go of Karin.

"Taichou….ohhhhhh" Matsumoto said as she directed her eyes to Karin.

"Ahhh! Karin! Do you know where Rukia is?" Matsumoto said as she smiled weirdly.

"Umm actually I think Rukia is still sleeping in Ichigo's-" I said but didn't get to finish since Rukia came bursting through my door.

"Matsumoto!" Rukia said as they both shunpoed out.

Toshiro gave Karin one more hug before he pulled away and said.

"Look Karin….I have to go back to Seireitei and finish up some work If I have time I will come back to see you." Toshiro said as he smirked.

"Alright…." I said in disappointment.

"I'll see you later though." Toshiro said as he stopped halfway through the window.

"Ok." I said with more of a smile.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Come here!" Rukia said as they kneeled behind a bush.

"Rukia, why are we here when we could be shopping!" Matsumoto said as she put on her pouting face.

"Stop whining! Ok look….you know Toshiro and Karin like each other but the problem is, they don't know it….ugh! Everyone knows!"

"Ok….so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me, I am going to perform a legendary shinigami spell…..it makes people decide their feelings for one another, then they confess their feelings to each other."

"Ok! That's perfect! But why do you need my help?"

"Because it needs two shinigami to work properly."

"Ahh…I see."

"Ok ready?" Rukia asked as she stood up and Matsumoto joined her beside her.

"Hai." They both put one hand up, and said a spell after Rukia had told Matsumoto what to say.

"Kurosaki Karin, and Hitsugaya Toshiro" They said at the same time as they finished the spell.

"Well that should work." Rukia said.

"Good now let's go shopping!"

"Ok!"

Toshiro opened his door to his office and was looking forward to finishing his work early. He sat down and got to work……suddenly he felt sleep overwhelm him.

"What's wrong with me?" He said as he tried to fight off the sleepiness, but just couldn't so he laid his head down on his desk and instantly fell asleep.

I sat down on my bed and stared out the window.

"Hopefully he comes back soon."

I sat on my bed and suddenly felt sleepy. My eyelids got heavy and so I lied down and collapsed in sleep on my bed.

**A/N well this is just a little preview of the first chapter…..hmmm what will happen next?!**

**Read and review….tell me what you think!**

**-venom….ssssssXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**What!**

**A/N well here is the second chapter of….switching places….yup enjoy! Oh! And remember that Toshiro is in karin's body and Karin is in Toshiro's body….yeah it will get confusing but bear with me! And I am not saying the name for the one who is talking in the body….but the one outside of the body….like. "I have to see." Toshiro said. That would actually be Karin talking. Okay!**

"Where….where am I?" I asked myself as I held my head up, looking around

"Toshiro's office?" How did I get here?" I looked down at myself because I didn't feel right and I seen on my body, was a soul reaper outfit and a captain's haori which was Toshiro's.

"How did I get in Toshiro's clothing…..wait a second…..why is my hair……WHITE!!!!"

"Wait…..wait….ok I don't remember…….my…..my body! Why is it….! It's ewww!!!

"RUKIA!!!!"

Once I realized that I was in Toshiro's body I dashed out of his door and to the living world.

Toshiro's P.O.V

"Huh…."

"Where……Karin's room?.....Hmm…..how did I get here? I guess I finished my work early….."

"Why am I …..in her clothes….hm….wait…"

"I…..my….what? When did I become a girl!" I looked at myself again and my eyes widened….

"UHHH!!!! MATSUMOTO!!!!"

Karin's P.O.V

"UGHH!!!! It must have been Rukia! Her and her little evil tricks!" I yelled as I made my way angrily out of Toshiro's office and to the gate to the living world.

I stepped through and appeared in thin air I looked down and screamed. I realized the deepness in my voice and how it would sound weird if Toshiro was screaming so I tried to focus his reiatsu so I could shunpo in various places…..unfortunately I was panicking too much and soon felt my feet on the ground I opened my eyes and seen a confused Matsumoto.

"Hmm…..Taichou?......Did you have too much to drink again?"

"Ran….Rangiku….."

"Hai?"

"Did Rukia tell you something she was going to do?"

"Deme…..umm….well I got to go! Heh bye!"

"Hmm….."

Toshiro's P.O.V and Karin's P.O.V

"Karin!!!!" Yuzu yelled softly.

"Hai?"

"Ready for dinner!"

"Uhh….not right now….Kurosa…..I mean Yuzu."

"Huh? But uhhh….you said….that-" Yuzu broke down in tears.

"Huh! No! Uh….Yuzu umm don't worry I'll……I'll come to dinner, please don't cry."

"Ok! Hurry though Karin-chan!"

"Oh…..Ok."

I softly walked out of Karin's door, a little unaware of my surroundings and walked down the stairs to the table.

"Umm…..Konnichiha Kurosaki……"

"What? Only Toshiro calls me that….you are spending way too much time with him."

"I…I mean Ichigo."

"Hello…"

"Here we are! Dinner is served!"

"Toshiro!!!!....I…I mean Karin! Come here!" Karin came bursting through the door and grabbed Toshiro's arm and pulled him/her upstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Ichigo asked as he stood up angrily.

"To my room….." Toshiro answered.

"No…..Uhh…To my room." Karin answered.

"No your not!"

"Ichi-nii Urusai!" Toshiro answered.

"T….Toishirou!"

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou!" Karin yelled angrily.

"What!"

"Ughh!!!! Just come on Karin!" Karin said. We both ran upstairs and went into Karin's room and started to panic.

"What the heck are we gonna do!" Toshiro said.

"I have no idea!" Karin said.

"All I know is that I have to go to the bathroom very badly!" Toshiro said.

"No! You are not going to the bathroom in my body!" Karin said.

"Geez! How are we supposed to take showers and stuff." Toshiro said.

"I don't know just avoid that stuff….." Karin said.

"I bet I know who did this!"Karin added.

"Matsumoto!"

"Rukia!"

"Wait!....."

"Hold on….."

"Ugh…..we have to find them and fast before you pee your pants!"Karin said.

"Urusai!" Toshiro yelled.

**A/N well was that confusing enough for ya! Haha! Hope you enjoyed it! Although it was confusing….I liked it.**

**-Venom**


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to find Rukia and Matsumoto

**A/N Ok just one thing…..HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGER OF SOULS!!!!! Ok I didn't get to wish you a happy birthday before….but HERE YA GO! And here is the next chapter of switching places. Ok umm….just like my other story, I am going to tell you that on May 31****st**** I won't be writing stories for a while, but will still be reading and reviewing stories and stuff so, I'm trying to finish….here we go…XD and there is no p.o.v here it is just…..I am speaking for all of them. **

We both ran downstairs and ran into Ichigo.

"Uhh….got to go Ichigo." Toshiro said.

"No! Uhh we got to go umm….Ichigo….see ya later." Karin said awkwardly.

"Wait a second you didn't have dinner!"

"Uhh…..hey Yuzu can you please save some for me." Toshiro said.

"Umm…..sure Toshiro…..Karin….do you want some too?"

"No wait! I mean I don't need any I…I mean for Karin…." Toshiro said.

"Ok! Bye! We will be back later tonight or I mean I will." Karin said.

"Umm….ok Karin, bye!"Yuzu said.

"See ya!" Toshiro said.

"What?"

"I….uhh bye guys!" Karin said nudging Toshiro.

"Umm…bye?" Ichigo said looking at the both of us, as it looked like he knew what was going on.

"Come on." Toshiro said as we both ran out the door.

We stepped out on the porch and decided to check to feel any of their reiatsu. Karin stopped and closed her eyes…..

"This way!" Karin yelled.

We both ran inside a store and seen Matsumoto. She looked at us and her eyes grew big and she dashed out the door and ran.

"Rangiku!!!" Toshiro yelled.

"Hurry!" Karin yelled as they ran outside and sprinted after her.

Matsumoto ran with 5 bags in each hand, she dropped one and Toshiro tackled her.

"I don't know anything I swear!"

"Oh, you know that's not true!" Toshiro yelled.

"Wait….you….haha! Your actually Karin! Haha!"

"So you do know something!" Karin yelled.

"No!"

"Where's Rukia!"

"I…umm…."

"Hey guys what cha up to……….nothin? Ok then bye!" Rukia ran in the other direction.

"Go get her…" Toshiro said to Karin.

"Ugh….Rukia!"

**2 minutes later….**

"Rukia….Matsumoto…….CHANGE US BACK!" Toshiro yelled.

"Wow….never seen you this mad before…." Rukia said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Karin, please stop making me look bad." Karin said.

"I thought you were on my side!"

"I am."

"You are not!"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not!"

"Well I don't have a choice! I am in your body!"

"Well I'm in yours!"

"STOP!" Rukia yelled.

"Look, we were the ones who put the spell on you two, just stop fighting!"

"Looks like our plan worked, nice work Toshiro."

"You too." We both said as we high fived.

"What!"

"Geez!"

"So change us back! NOW!" Toshiro said.

"Well….we can't really change you back….."

"What? Why not?"Karin asked.

"Well….uhh……..you have to let it wear off…" Matsumoto said lying.

"Aw……no, no, no, no, no…."Toshiro said.

"S….sorry….bye!" They both said as they rushed off again.

"No…..what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know….."

"Great….now your gonna jack up my pants….." Toshiro said.

Karin groaned.

**A/N hmm…this is short….well I will try harder next time….I just had to stop here….sorry.**

**Read and review….**

**-Venom….sssss….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Figuring out what to do….**

**A/N hi ppl…..sup,….well uhh….I just wanted to say hi! And umm….we'll see how this story goes….hopefully well…..hope you like this chapter…XD don't worry some hitsukarin will come…XD**

**WARNING WARNING!!!!- THIS STORY CONTAINS SHORTNESS XD**

"Well let's get home……we need to figure out how we are going to do things….let's go."

"I can barely hold it! Is this how men are!....Geez!"

"Well than hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

**At home**

"I don't want to see anything Toshiro!"

"Just do it…"

"But!"

"Fine be my guest, go ahead….wait!"

"No!!!" Toshiro sat down and Karin sat calmly on Karin's bed. Toshiro looked like she really needed to use the bathroom, a few seconds later she got up and ran in the bathroom.

**After about a minute**

Toshiro came out and sat down calmly on the carpet.

"Don't worry I used gloves…..and closed my eyes the whole time….eww…"

"Heh…well, what are we going to do?"

"Well….I can't sleep in my own bed….and I don't want to go back to Soul Society…" Toshiro said.

"Don't worry I finished my paperwork….you are on duty here."

"Good….we both have to go to school….and we have to act like our own personality, not mr. prince of calmness….I am easily angered."

"I know."

"What!"

"Nothin…..so….I have to sleep in your bed, since I am Karin now."

"No…..I don't want to sleep at Orihime's…"

"You have to for now….or Ichigo will go crazy…"

"But….I don't even know where she lives…."

"Karin, what happened to the tough girl?"

"Excuse me! Well sorry for being stuck in this!"

"Look if I let you stay here will you stop being like that?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then you can sleep in here, but you have to hide."

"Ok…."

"Look we both have school tomorrow now, and I have to go get a uniform…"

"No, I do…"

"Oh yeah, ok go get a uniform then…"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be wearing it."

"I hate you."

"Of course."

"Ugh!!"

"Fine mrs….-"

"Shut up! I'llget it myself!"

"Ok, ok calm down."

"YOU CALM DOWN!"

"Karin!!!!!" Yuzu's voice floated upstairs.

"Hide hurry!"

"Yes?"

"Umm….you coming down for dinner?"

"Yes, Yuzu thank you."

"Ok! Hurry down!" Yuzu said as she ran out.

"What am I going to eat?" Toshiro said as he climbed out from under the bed.

"I'll bring you up something."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go get your uniform for school, I will get some food for you, and it will be here when you get back."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, now I'd hurry, it's getting dark." Karin said before walking out the door.

"Uggh!" Toshiro jumped out the window and landed on the next windowsill.

**Toshiro p.o.v in Karin's body…XD**

"Hurry Karin!" Isshin yelled as he had a crazed look in his eye while staring at the food.

"Umm…ok."

"Hi Karin." Ichigo said.

"Kuro- I mean… Ichigo."

"You've been acting weird lately."

"YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD!" Toshiro said trying to act like Karin.

"Hey guys I fixed her!" Ichigo said as he grabbed his fork.

We ate, and it was awkward, usually he would ask about captain stuff, and how it was going with Ichigo , for he was a new captain.

"Umm…Yuzu I am kinda hungry, do you have any leftovers that I can eat upstairs?"

"Sure Karin, hold on."Yuzu came back with a plateful of food as she handed it to her.

"Thank you Yuzu."

"You are welcome Karin!"

Toshiro walked upstairs and his body was sitting on the bed sleeping.

"I guess she doesn't want the food?" Karin said as she set it down.

"Geez…..Karin….." Toshiro said as he placed 2 blankets down on a shelf in the closet, he picked Karin up and set her in, then placed a pillow behind her head and placed another blanket on top of her.

"There…." Toshiro stared at her……

"She looks so peaceful…..but hungry….."

"Karin…..Karin!"

"What?"

"You want food? Sorry didn't mean to wake you…..actually I did…..heh…..want the food?"

"Oh….thanks……"

"You're welcome…..hurry…..cause I'm turning the light off."

"Uggh…"

"Goodnight…."

"Night…"

**A/N yeah yeah…..it was short but…..what the heck, you know…..just trying to get this story in place….so read and review and tell me what you think…..XD**

**-Venom….XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**School**

**A/N ok, here we go…again..umm….hope you like it XD and sorry, yea…XD remember I am talking for the person inside the body XD**

"Toshiro….Toshiro!"

"Hmm….what"

"School."

"Oh yea…"

"Hurry you still need to get to breakfast."

"Oh…s..sorry."

"I'll stay up here and get ready, bring me some breakfast!"

"I will, don't worry"

/umm…after breakfast./

"Thanks Toshiro" Karin said eating the last of her breakfast.

"Your welcome, now we have to go."

"Ok…umm….I'll go out the window, you go out the front door."

"Are you sure your gonna be ok?"

"I was ok last time, I'm sure I'll be ok this time."

"o..ok" Karin jumped out the window, as Toshiro walked out the door, they met at the sidewalk.

"I'm alive, are you happy?"

"Very, now lets get going."

"Ok ok" They walked down the sidewalk, as they did, girls who were also walking down the street were staring and glaring at them.

"This is gonna be weird….when girls stare at me, and flirt…they are actually flirting with me….sigh…this is going to be a long week…." Karin said.

"I know…but they're gonna be glaring and trying to kill me though."

"Why?…"

Toshiro took a while to realize what he had just said. "Umm…because they think we're together…..which, we will tell them we're not right?"

"Duh."

/at the school/

"Who's he…"

"Who's she!"

"What's his name?"

"I wonder how old he is?"

"…That girl disgust me…."

All of the above were heard throughout the hallways as they walked past.

"You were right, this is going to be a long week."

/In class./

"Karin (Toshiro) went to go sit down in her seat, as Toshiro stood in front of the whole class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher said. As all the girls smiled happily with a dark blush on their faces.

"My…my name is Kuro- I mean…Hitsugaya Toshiro." At the sound of his name all the girls nearly fainted.

"Well, we welcome you to our homeroom class, and school." Toshiro bowed.

"Now…let's see…sit next to Kurosaki."

"Great…" Karin mumbled. A sigh escaped from Toshiro's mouth. All the girls glared and they're faces turned red with anger.

"Now class today we…." The teachers voice faded out as I blocked her voice from my head. I heard in the distance girls voices asking Toshiro (Karin) different questions. I laughed silently.

/End of the day/

"THAT WAS THE LONGEST DAY EVER!" Toshiro yelled.

"Yeah Yeah, it's a lot better than being in the soul society."

"Not when girls are flirting to a girl!"

"Calm down…"

"I will when they stop!"

"So….to your house then?"

"Yep…to the window….."

/at the window….or house./

"I'll climb through the window….you go through the door."

"I know, don't kill yourself."

/Karin (Toshiro p.o.v.)/

"Kariiiinnnnn! My wonderful daughter! YOUR FINALLY HOME!" Isshin yelled.

"H..hi"

Isshin stopped in mid-air as he was surprised no kick was delivered to his face.

"That's not like you…." Ichigo said.

"Huh?"

"You usually kick his face once he comes flying at you…." Ichigo replied as he drank some water.

"Umm…just tired I guess…"

"Yea of course you are…"

"I'm just gonna go to my room now…."

Karin walked up the stairs. Little did she/he know that Ichigo was following her to her room. And he was determined to find out what was going on.

**A/N otay! Here you go all of you HITSUKARIN fans! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Hehe I'm just kiddin….. YOU BETTER REVIEW! Right there…****à**

**-VENOM ssssss…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught**

**A/N otay!….well I had to think about this for a while….and I hope this is to your liking. Ok here we go, and I am going on vacation in about a week, and I'm going to be staying there for about 2 weeks, so I'm trying to get as much done as possible. Ok hope you like it! And to refresh your memory, I am talking for the person inside the body, but you'll know who's body they're in. like…"Toshiro stop it!" Karin will be talking in Toshiro's body…..ok enough with this….just figure it out...XD**

Toshiro opened the door to Karin's room, as he set down his backpack and sat next to Karin.

"I heard that, you're not acting like me…"

"Well how am I supposed to know that you kick your dad in the face everyday!"

"I don't know, you're usually over here, I thought you would have caught on!"

/outside the door/

"Toshiro!…..that little.." Ichigo whispered as he swore under his breath. "I'm gonna kill that little brat!.."

"Well next time kick him in the face!"

"I cant do that!"

"Why not!"

"Because!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, lets just….get started on homework."

"Okay then.."

Once Ichigo heard a silence between them, he burst through the door nearly breaking it in two.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTERS ROOM!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed for Karin's collar.

"Wait a second Ichi-nii it's me!, Karin!"

"Nice try!, But some stupid excuse isn't gonna stop me from killing you!"

"Kurosaki!…Let go of her."

"Karin?…what?….but..I….and…Toshiro?….but..how?…and WHAT!"

"Its uhh…it's a long explanation." Karin said.

"NOW LET GO OF ME!" Karin pulled Toshiro's body away from Ichigo's grasp.

"Wait…but how?"

"Matsumoto and Rukia used some kido or shinigami spell."

"Hey Ichigo I-" Rukia said as she stopped and looked at the dented door.

"Oh no…." Rukia said.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled running after the little running body.

Once it was quiet, Karin and Toshiro picked the books off of the ground and looked at each other.

"I'd run right about now.." Karin said.

"I'm not afraid of you're brother."

"He just got his kendo sword out…"

"….I'll stay at Inoue's…I'll see you tomorrow…." Toshiro jumped out the window. Karin laughed and thought about how Orihime would react at seeing Ichigo's little sister at her door.

"TOSHIRO!" Ichigo ran into Karin's room and almost hit her with his sword.

"Whoa Ichi-nii its me remember?"

"Oh right…..sorry got a little mixed up…sorry.."

"Umm….Toshiro went to Urahara's…."

"Thanks Karin!" Ichigo said as he also jumped out the window and headed down the street.

"He was never good at tracking spiritual pressure." Rukia said leaning on the door.

"This is all your fault you know."

"I know I know.."

"Soo…I hear you like Toshiro?….hmm…?"

"Where'd ya hear that from?"

"Everywhere…and you're answer would be?….."

"No…."

"Are you sure?…."

"Yes…"

"Whatever you say Toshiro.."

"Its Karin!"

"Haha" Rukia laughed as she walked off.

Karin sat on her bed then thought _I don't like him…..do I?…well..I lied to Rukia…but…she doesn't know that..right?…..great…_

Karin suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh no…..not again….ughh!"

**A/N I'm so sorry it was so short….but I hope to do a longer one…and I'm taking ideas…any ideas? I need ideas…but…I'm going to think about it….and if you do suggest an idea I will give you full credit for it….and….if I don't choose any ideas and think of my own I'm sorry if I do that heh heh I usually tend to do that…anyways read and review! XD**

**-Venom sssss….**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I would like to notify you guys that "switching places" is temporarily on hold, thanks to all for reading, there SHALL be a new chapter up soon, but just to let you all know that I DID NOT abandon my stories and will never do that, so thank you all, and please be patient with me, thank you. If you have any questions please send me a private message, thanks.

-Rocky


	8. Figuring out what to doagain

**Figuring out what to do…again.**

**A/N wow….guys look I realize I may have lost a lot of reviewers….I'm so sorry…but if you are going to fav...or alert this story please please review xD Also this chapter is for you guys :D Also I would like to dedicate this chapter not only to you guys, but to tanithhh for all the great ideas.** **I would also like to remind you that I will usually say like "Stop it!" Toshiro yelled. (it would actually be Karin.)**

/the next morning/

"Ohh….my head….."Toshiro sat up in Karin's bed, again realizing that the whole switching bodies thing was definitely not a dream.

"Another one of those days…." The inner Karin mumbled to herself. Karin was still in Toshiro's body and his hair was so soft….

"I am in bad need to take a shower…ugh...but I cant! Stupid Matsumoto and Rukia!"

"Heard that!" Rukia said from the other side of the wall in Ichigo's closet. While she knocked on the wall. Toshiro glared at the wall.

"Hey." Karin said climbing through the window.

"Finally you're here Toshiro, I'm starving!" Toshiro yelled.

"Yea yea."

"Now go and get me some food." We still have to hide this from Yuzu and Isshin.

"Yea I know." Karin said walking out of the room.

/5 minutes later/

"Here's your food.." Karin said handing it to Toshiro.

"Thanks." For some reason the attraction became somewhat different between them. It was more awkward than usual until Karin interrupted the silent moment between them.

"Well, are you gonna finish or what?" (Ruin the moment right?)

"Whatever."

"You know what's weird?…."

"What?"

"That-….oh….were gonna be late!" Karin said looking at the watch neatly attached to her wrist.

"What?"

"We have to hurry!"

Karin jumped to her feet and Toshiro did the same, they collided into each other, causing the cliché of course….for them to fall atop each other. They both were very RED…and had a resemblance of a tomato. They didn't care that they were gonna be late, but what got them out of their daze was Ichigo's yelling at the door….

"You guys better get to school NOW." Ichigo said a little threatening. Karin and Toshiro grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door past him, and they were off to school.

**A/N this was just a little chapter to tell you I'm STILL alive, but I wish dearly that I could have written more…In the next chapter I will give you the BEST chapter ever! I promise! But I am also managing 3 more stories, and already have a new plot in my mind for a hitsukarin story…but that'll wait! REVIEW! Teehee**

**-me.**


	9. Awkward

**AWKWARD**

**A/N- chapter 9 is finally up! Yay! Throughout the story POV's change…but its still the same.**

Toshiro and I hurried out of the house past, Rukia. We sighed in relief as we walked further and further away from the house. We seen a flash of red, the there stood Jinta, he smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" He said joyfully.

"Cut the act Jinta, we know your just being nice to get answers out of us." Jinta looked confused since the words came out of Toshiro's mouth. Then he scowled at us.

"Spill it." He stopped us.

"We don't have time Hanakari." Toshiro said, but it came out of Karin's mouth.

"Hmm...I bet…does it have to do with what Ururu told me yesterday? She said that you two were living with each other and wanting to switch bodies or something…I wanted to check if it was true...but since you aren't telling me anything...I guess it is! Well I have to go tell everyone that then seeya!" Jinta started to run away until I caught him.

"Fine…" I said we walked to school, and by the time we got there, we told him everything. And he laughed evilly. We could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"Well...I'd better get going...to my first class." Jinta tried an attempt to run away but it didn't work because Toshiro (Karin) caught his arm.

"We have the first class together genius."

"Oh yea…" Jinta looked at me coldly.

At the end of the day Jinta, Karin, and Toshiro met outside.

"So…" Jinta said holding something behind his back.

"Karin...Can I talk to you…alone?" He said to Toshiro and the inner she nodded. (A/N-lol)

"Sure…what about?" Karin asked.

"Well…first of all…*ahem* I know how the spell is broken...and 2 stubborn people doesn't make it any easier.

"I'm not stubborn!"

"You just proved my point!"

"Fine...go on, how do I break it."

"Oh...I'm not going to tell you just yet…" Jinta chuckled.

"What do you want you little twerp."

"First I'm gonna have a little fun with this…" He laughed then he took out a bucket from behind his back and poured it over my hair and my clothes, I shrieked and stepped back.

"What is this?" I yelled.

"Oh...nothing...just rotten fish and juice from the old pond out back…."

"Great! How on earth am I supposed to wash myself!"

"I don't know…you figure it out." He laughed and kissed my forehead then patted my wet hair and walked away.

"HANAKARI!" Karin yelled. She only called him that when she was really mad…this was one of those times.

"What?" He asked laughing when he turned around.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Oh, the kiss? It will only make the spell harder to break." He started laughing again.

"What? HOW?" I asked.

"Like I said...figure it out." Jinta then ran away.

"Ugghh YOU PATHETIC BAKA!" I yelled to no one in particular. I ran home and walked into Toshiro, his eyes widened and we walked upstairs as I told him the whole story.

"He kissed you?"

"Yea…he said it would make It harder for the spell to break."

"Wait…he kissed you?"

"Yea…like is said, it didn't really bother me, he's done it before...but only in brotherly ways. But It really gets on my nerves when he does it, but it only makes it funnier for him."

"Oh…I see.." Toshiro blushed a little.

"How am I supposed to take a shower?" I yelled in frustration.

"I don't know yet…" Toshiro decided then a light bulb went off in his head.

"I know!" He yelled.

**A/N- yea it was short, better than nothing though right? Why did Toshiro question the kiss, and why did he care…or blush? And more importantly…HOW IS TOSHIRO (Karin) GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER?**


End file.
